His Pick
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Gaara has his demon still lingering in his mind and now he is faced with a new problem the marriage, he must choose before the end of the month ore he will be in an arrainged marriage of the coucils approval. rated T for now will change GaaSaku
1. The law

His pick…

His pick….

Author's note: hello everyone just to point out in this story shikaku is involved even though he has been extracted his voice still remains in Gaara's mind(i think)

Chapter 1:the law

"What the hell" Temari screamed, "He should choose when he is ready" she shouted to the elders.

"I know that you feel opposed to this decision, but the law is the law and since he is the Kazekage he must oblige by the rules"

"That doesn't mean you can force him, he is a human being not a puppet" Kankuro said adding his fury.

Gaara sat behind his desk giving scary hateful glares to the elders, he knew that he would have to follow the rules but when he accepted this position, he never knew thought marrying was one.

"Lord Gaara, you have a month to choose or we will choose the best candidate for you."

With that he could no longer keep his cool, he disappeared in his sand.

"Look what you've done" Temari shouted.

"Come on Temari no use in wasting time with these idiots"

Temari furious with rage agreed with her brother and followed him to the one place they knew Gaara was, 'the roof'

'Damn the elders' Gaara thought.

'**You can kill them, make me feel happy again boy' Shikaku claimed**

'Shut up even though I would love to tear them limb form limb my duties come first'

With that Shikaku disappeared, 'the kyubi container changed you'

"Gaara" Temari shouted.

"What" he asked like his day wasn't bad enough already.

"Are you sure you're okay with this you know I could kill the elders and hide the evidence"

Gaara shook his head.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew and the leaves flew around in a circle, Shikamaru and Sakura appeared in the leaf whirlwind on the roof.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun what are you doing here" Temari says giving Sakura an enormous bear hug.

"Temari.You're.Crushing.Me"

"Oh sorry" she says letting Sakura free. "So what brings you here"

"This" Sakura says as she handed them a scroll.

Temari took the scroll and handed it to Gaara.

Dear Gaara,

I heard those bastard elders of yours are being stupid anyway if you want Shikamaru has devised a plan to get you out of it, it will interest you I'm sure. Oh by the way I need a favor, Sakura's birthday is coming don't tell her it's a surprise and well can you keep her occupied in Suna until I send a new message. Anyway you and you're family are invited and don't worry Shikamaru came up with an excuse so that you can come to Suna and attend. If you need any help with filing doc's Sakura is very skillful, she's helped me do it many times. You better come Naruto has been giving me a head ache and says that he'll drag you here if you don't.

Tsunade,

Ps. You could always kill the elders and hide the evidence

Gaara smirked inside his head. Then looked at Sakura to see her smiling in a humorous conversation with Temari, Shikamaru was just standing there with his 'this is such a drag look' there was a discussion on how Kankuro can't get a girl. Temari interrupted Gaara's gaze.

"So what does it say?"

"We are going to Konoha in a couple of days so pack up"

"Yes a vacation" Temari cheered.

"So troublesome, Sakura should we get going"

"Hai" she said following Shikamaru.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

Sakura puts on a faint smile, "to pay my respects then back to Konoha"

They all knew who she was referring to.

For some reason even though Gaara knew of Tsunade's favor he let her go at the moment.

"Ja ne, Temari-chan, Kankuro-san, Kazekage-sama" Sakura exclaimed with a cheerful tone and a small wave.

Temari sighed, "It looks like she's been finally freed"

"huh"

"Nothing, let's go pack, I can't wait"

'You're just happy cause you are gonna be with Shikamaru' Gaara and Kankuro thought.

"So what does the scroll actually say?"

"Gaara handed her the scroll to read.

"Sakura's birthday is coming soon and Tsunade is throwing her a surprise party" she shouted.

"What's so special about this birthday" Kankuro asked.

"She's turning eighteen, duh" Temari coaxed.

"So?" Kankuro replied

"Boys are idiots, no offense Gaara"

"Hey I'm a boy too" Kankuro said.

"You don't count"

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Sakura, "Let's stop by the graveyard"

"Hai" Shikamaru replied he knew what she meant he looked at her to see her facial reaction. Her face saddened a bit as they grew closer towards the elders grave.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as Sakura paid her respects to the dead Chiyo-baa-sama.

All of a sudden Temari comes out of no-where.

"Sakura, Shikamaru are you sure you guys should leave it's getting late and plus we need you to help in the hospital we are short on staff"

"Gomen Temari, Tsunade wants me early tomorrow to help at the hospital"

"Such a drag"

Shikamaru knew he had to keep his secret undercover mission that Tsunade assigned him, he could still remember her words.

'Keep Sakura in Suna until I send a message for you"

"Sakura even Shikamaru agrees you should stay with us until we go to Konoha which will be only a couple of days."

"I already sent a hawk" Kankuro said suddenly appearing out of the blue.

"You shouldn't have, but since you did I guess we could stay the night" Sakura stated. "But we gave to get back in the morning, for some reason I have a feeling Tsunade is going to overload me with tons of work"

"Great" Temari said playing along but she knew that she was going to plan a way for her to stay longer. "I'll cook dinner…" she was interrupted by Kankuro saying something to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you know how to cook?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Can you please spare our lives from Temari's cooking" he whispered.

"Sure I guess"

"Kankuro don't tell our guest to make food"

"It's alright Temari, I would feel guilty since you invited us to stay and do nothing in return"

"Okay but as long as I help"

Sakura nodded as they followed Temari to the Kazekage building.

**Author's note:** Konnichi wa everyone this one of my newest story to be exact it is my 10th newest story. I hope you enjoyed this; the next chapter will be updated soon.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ps. please read and review cause I really enjoy reviews.


	2. At last an Apology

Chapter 2: At last an apology

Chapter 2: At last an apology

Recap--

* * *

_"Great" Temari said playing along but she knew that she was going to plan a way for her to stay longer. "I'll cook dinner…" she was interrupted by Kankuro saying something to Sakura._

_"Sakura, do you know how to cook?"_

_Sakura nodded her head._

_"Can you please spare our lives from Temari's cooking" he whispered._

_"Sure I guess"_

_"Kankuro don't tell our guest to make food"_

_"It's alright Temari, I would feel guilty since you invited us to stay and do nothing in return"_

_"Okay but as long as I help"_

_Sakura nodded as they followed Temari to the Kazekage building._

End of Recap--

* * *

"Sure," Sakura stated with a delightful smile.

"What would you like for dinner" she stated.

"What can you make?" Kankuro questioned.

"Anything, she's really talented" Shikamaru said

"Really"!

"Well not everything, Shikamaru is exaggerating" Sakura replied.

"That's a good enough answer for me" Kankuro hollered, "even my stomach agrees".

Everyone laughed while Kankuro clutched his stomach trying to hush it from exceeding noise.

All heading to the Kazekage building were Temari lead Sakura into the gigantic kitchen, and tossed her an apron matching the color of Sakura's hair.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Sakura asked once more.

"What is fast and easy on you?" Temari asked,

"Almost everything" Sakura replied.

"Udon noodles soup with beef" Shikamaru said,

"Sure that works, I can make something extra too"

"Kay boys out" Temari demanded with her hands at her hips.

"Such a drag" said the shadow possession adult, taking Kankuro with him

"Please hurry Sakura" Kankuro shouted from the other side of the kitchen, another grumble accompanied his shout.

"You'll live" Temari shouted.

In the kitchen Temari brought all the pots and pans and placed them on the counter, while Sakura fished for the ingredients.

"It looks like we have everything, Temari"

"Hai,"

"Can you put those noodles in the pot once its filled with water and boiled"

"Hai you can count on me"

Sakura and Temari giggled.

On the other side of the kitchen doors the guys just sat and did nothing.

"Um so you and Temari are dating"

"Yeah, troublesome"

Silence… more awkwardness.

"Kankuro" his sister hollered,

"Finally"

"Don't come in, get Gaara take Shikamaru if you want"

"Hai, Hai" Kankuro complained "You coming Shikamaru"

Shikamaru actually got up and complied, "such a drag"

They left to the top floor on an epic quest to call Gaara for dinner. (A/N: exaggerating I was kind of bored)

Gaara on the other hand just finished his paperwork for the day,

Sighing in place then staring at the photograph on his desk of the first day of being appointed Kazekage with his brother and sister on each side of him smiling or smirking.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in" Gaara stated.

"Hey, it's dinner time"

"Such a drag" Shikamaru sighed,

They looked at Gaara and Gaara stared back, 'Temari cooking why is Kami out to get me' Gaara thought.

"Don't worry Sakura is cooking, and Temari is only helping" Kankuro stated.

"What is Temari's cooking that bad " Shikamaru asked,

The boys nodded their heads in union.

"What is Haruno cooking" Gaara finally asked.

"Udon noodles soup and something else"

Back in the kitchen,

"Well what do you guys usually eat," Sakura asked getting ready to start a second dish.

"Gizzards is really yummy, have you tried it"

"No, what is it?"

"I won't tell you until you try it" Temari said, "I'll take you tomorrow"

"Okay" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura went to the stove to check on the steaming noodles in the pot and meat on the pan.

All of a sudden she turned suddenly and her apron caught hold of the pan and when she turned slightly to face Temari some hot oil spat at her and burn the back of her shoulder.

"Ouch" Sakura yelped, Sakura unhooked her apron, she placed a cover on the pan.

"Sakura are you alright"

"Yeah, can you watch the food for a minute?"

Temari nodded her head and came to the stove to check on the food.

Sakura rushed to the sink and wet a towel in cold water; she placed the cloth on the back of her shoulder as best as she could.

"How does it look?" Sakura asked,

"Better"

"Good it will take a couple of days but should heal" Sakura stated, then rushed to help Temari on the stove.

"Temari can you cut those veggies for me"

"Hai, what for"

"Sushi"

Sakura took out some seaweed, and a rolling mat, rice and other kitchen utensils and was almost waiting just for the rice to be done.

Back at the office,

Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru just stood there in silence until.

"Well, how is everyone in Konoha" Kankuro asked breaking the silence.

"Fine" was the only response he got.

"Damn it's been 25 minutes already, when do we eat?"

'Grummmmnbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

In that moment they hear a shout,

"Kankuro, Gaara, Shika-kun get your asses in here"

'Temari' everyone said in union, 'is to loud'

In the kitchen all the food was prepared and placed on the table,

The youth's entered the kitchen to find no strange awkward smell rather a yummy scent.

Kankuro rushed to the table and Sakura and Temari placed their worn aprons on the hooks provided on the wall.

"Kankuro don't you even think of eating the food without us" Temari shouted

'Sounds like my mom' Shikamaru thought.

Sakura sat in between Kankuro and Temari, Temari sat next to Shikamaru, and Gaara was between Shikamaru and Kankuro.

"Itadaki mas" they all said at the same time.

Everyone took their first bite.

"Sakura this is so good," Temari

"Better than Temari's cooking by far" Kankuro stated,

Gaara said nothing but continued to munch on the food. Sakura just continued to eat as well but thanked them for there kindness. Shikamaru complemented her food and again Sakura stated she was glad they enjoyed there meal.

10 minutes later…

"Thanks for the food Sakura" Kankuro said and took his plated and placed it in the sink.

"No problem" she said then stood up herself and took her plate and bowl to the kitchen, leaving Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari to finish whatever they chose to eat.

In the kitchen,

"Kankuro just leave it, I'll wash"

"But you cooked"

"It's alright"

"Thanks Sakura"

"No problem," she said with a gentle smile he exited the kitchen to the table where the rest were finishing their meal.

Temari finished and took her and Shikamaru's plate who seemed to be done, just to lazy to take the plates to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Temari spotted Sakura doing dishes.

"Sakura what are you doing, you're our guest you shouldn't be doing dishes"

"I insisted I do dishes, so just leave them and let me do it, Kay"

"No, that is not fair, you made dinner"

"Your point is"

"You are our guest and shouldn't be doing this"

"I don't mind,"

"No fork those dishes and leave the kitchen, now"

"Temari I want to do them it's no problem" but before she could finish talking to Temari, Temari pushed her into the main room where they had dinner.

Everyone looked at her,

"Is Temari always this forceful?" Sakura asked hoping to stop the silence from spreading to her.

"Yup, she's always been like that, I feel sorry for you Shikamaru" Kankuro stated and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Women are scary, no offense Sakura" Shikamaru stated.

"No that's alright" Sakura giggled

"Kankuro, Gaara show our guest there room" Temari shouted from the kitchen.

"Hai" Kankuro replied lazily. "This way" Kankuro started to walk Sakura and Shikamaru followed accompanied by Gaara.

"Gaara why don't you show Sakura her room, I'll take Shikamaru to his"

Gaara nodded his head with that Sakura quietly followed.

"Thanks for the dinner" Gaara stated to Sakura when the other's were gone.

"I'm glad it appealed to your tasting, Kazekage-sama"

"Gaara"

"Huh"

"Call me Gaara, it makes me feel older"

"Alright Gaara" she said with a smile that seemed to grab his attention, he let a smile appear on his face and continued to walk.

"I am sorry for what I have done three years ago"

"It's alright, you apologized for it that's all what counts"

They stopped at a door,

"This will be your room, I hope you like it"

"Yes thank you" she said with another soft smile, able to melt the heart of any man.

"Haruno, you…"

"Sakura, please call me Sakura it makes me feel weird"

"Sakura Tsunade sent me message that you will work in the hospital for a couple days before returning to the village with me and my siblings"

Sakura nodded her head.

"It would be an honor" she claimed.

"Please come to the office at 9:00 before heading to the hospital, I will give you a schedule"

"Thank you" she said, "good night" then closed the door behind her when he left after stating a "good night" to her.

On the roof Gaara stared into the starry sky,

'**She doesn't look half bad' Shikaku stammered.**

'I thought you were gone'

'**Nope'**

'Great just what I need'

'**Remember you agreed to the council's whatever it was, anyway I am just on the look out for someone that I would want as a mate, and she is a friend of kyuubi container'**

'Just shut up and leave'

'**Touché'**

Gaara starred at the sky, sleeping wasn't his forte since his demon contained inside him.

* * *

**Author's note:** Arigato for the reviews and the support please continue to do so... chapter 3 will be posted in a couple days

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	3. My New Brother

Chapter 3: My new brother

Chapter 3: My new brother

The next morning Gaara was awaiting Sakura in his office.

'**She's coming' Shukaku stated, 'now here's a thought why not take Sakura in the office and…'**

'Can it, I don't want to hear anything from you'

'**Look she doesn't fear you she saved your dimwitted brother, is a good friend of Temari's and Naruto, strong, she helped save you and healed you after the Akatsuki and helped the old lady kill one of your captors, and not to mention that hot body of her's'**

'Out of all the demons that could have been placed in me it had to be you'

'**Awh I know you love me'**

The conversation between the Kazekage and his inner demon was interrupted by a knock'

'Knock Knock'

"Lord Kazekage, Haruno the medical ninja from Konoha is here to see you for an appointment" said his secretary.

"Show her in"

'**Yes please do'**

"Good morning Kaze.." he glared "I mean Gaara, you told me to drop by for my schedule"

He merely nodded and handed her the sheet,

'**Talk to her kid'**

'Why?'

'**Just do it or else'**

'Or else what? You can't control my body'

'**Yes but I can show you some images you rather wouldn't see, but I would'**

'Fine'

"Sakura here is the schedule, you are to work until 6:00 pm everyday and get a break for thirty minutes and are to report to the hospital at 9:00 am."

She nodded her head and reached her hand out to get the sheet of paper. Just briefly her hand touches his,

"Arigato for your time" Gaara said,

"Iie, Arigato for your kindness of letting Shikamaru and I stay at your home" she said and took the sheet and left under his approval of course, there hands slightly touched a pregnant pause occurred as they stared into each other's eyes. Then she took the paper and bowed, "Ja ne" were her last words before her presence was no more.

Once she was gone his face had a tint of pink, 'those eyes' he thought then stopped to have Shukaku ramble about.

'**Those eyes are truly emeralds, man did you see those passionate and determined eyes' Shukaku stated.**

'For once I agree with you' and left it at that.

Outside Sakura was kind of frozen on the contact that occurred, 'His eyes' she said,

'**Yeah they are so totally hot,'**

'No not that he looks like still suffering from insomnia'

'**Right admit it you find his eyes gorgeous like Jade stones'**

Sakura's face lit up with some red and denied the fact all together,

'No, shut up' was all she said.

Her inner left her in peace.

Sakura headed to the hospital trying to forget that _that_ happened.

Instantly at the hospital she headed for the desk and signed in with a secretary.

"Haruno-san there is an operation that would need your assistance in room five, hear are doctor Fuji's notes, please get cleaned and join him quickly as he will brief you on the case"

Sakura nodded her head and went to get she sanitized herself for the operation, quickly reading as much as she could while storming down the hallway to room five.

"Haruno Sakura I presume" said a low voice, Sakura turned her gaze from the files to the man standing before.

"Hai, you must be doctor Fuji"

"Hai, the operation is on a child about nine years of age; his heart is weak and we put him on a list, the new heart is here and is in the operation."

"Is the child sedated yet?"

"Iie,"

"Good I would like to talk to him before the operation starts"

He nodded his head and lead was to the room the child was placed, quickly she looked at the file to see the child's name. Upon entering the room she gazed on a boy with brown hair and purple-gray eyes, he was a very cute kid very frail though. Sakura smiled.

"Hello Yoshi, My name is Haruno Sakura and I will be performing surgery on you,"

A smile grew in his face,

"Haruno-sama"

"Please call me Sakura"

"Sakura will I survive the operation,"

"Yup I give you my word; you will stay in the hospital for a couple days though"

"Will you visit me?"

"Sure" she then read more into the file, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Gomen I"

"It's alright,"

"So how do you feel?"

"Nervous, but once I get my new heart I will be able to play with everyone else, Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Will I be the same person when my new heart is placed in me?"

"No you will be the same person," she ruffled his hair and gave him a grin and he returned one.

"Kay, so you know what's going on I am going to give you a shoot it will make sure you don't feel pain and it will make you sleepy for a couple hours, I Promise you that I will be the first person you see and will visit you everyday"

He nodded,

She gave him one last warm smile as the needle entered the boy's skin and his eyes became droopy. 'I promise you will be better' she said and waited the nurses to come and take the boy to the operation room. Quickly she suited up and checked the heart herself to make sure nothing was wrong. One doctor opened the boys chest after four and a half hour's the nurses checked the screen, everything seemed alright. Once the heart was removed Sakura placed the new one and started to connect the veins. The nurse dapped the sweat of her forehead as Sakura continued. 'Finished' she said in her mind all was left was to activate the heart. Summoning chakra she placed her hands on the heart, one second later she hears thumping again.

'Thump Thump' she let out a relieved breath the doctors and nurses clapped and then she began to sew up the chest.

Meanwhile some nurse left the room and spread the word or success and it reached the Kazekage building.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA" said Matsuri his new secretary.

"What" he asked.

"I just got news from the hospital Yoshi's operation was a success; Haruno-sama did the operation"

He nodded

"Thank you Matsuri please return to your work"

3 hours later at the hospital… it was 8 o'clock

At the Kazekage building Temari was getting worried, Sakura should have been back two hours ago. Shikamaru consoled her saying that the operation took overtime or she is helping. The Kazekage entered the house, but everyone thought it was Sakura.

"SAKURA" Temari said jumping out of Shikamaru's hands and rushing to the door, "oh it's you"

"Hn… Haruno isn't here"

Temari shook her head, "last I heard she was operating"

"Matsuri told me that Haruno finished"

"Damn it," Temari said and ran to the hospital, Gaara followed shortly after with Shikamaru saying 'this is so troublesome'.

Sakura was in the recovery room, awaiting Yoshi to come out of his sleeping trance, she could here his soft breathing and his chest rise and slump. She smiled and continued to watch him sleep wanting to be the first person he see's when he awakes.

'I wish I had a brother, like you' she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at the clock 8:10. 'Oh I should be back by now, I hope they are not worried'

All of a sudden her ear's pick up something, "SAKURA"

'That can be only one person, Temari'

She existed the door quickly to make sure Temari doesn't disturb Yoshi. Soon she was enveloped in a hug.

"See she's fine like I said" Shikamaru said coming after her and Gaara walking beside him.

"Sorry I made you worry" Sakura stated.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Sakura, what made you stay this long I heard you finished the operation hour's ago"

"Ok just lower your voice" she said and took Temari's arm and pulled her into the room, Gaara and Shikamaru entered they seemed to be interested.

Suddenly Yoshi got up, "Sakura-chan, you kept your promise" he said his vision slowly coming back.

"Yoshi, how are you?"

"Great thanks to you, can I go play now"

"Nope, not today we'll see maybe tomorrow"

The boy cheered, "Calm down Yoshi you just had a heart transplant"

"Gomen"

Temari giggled, Gaara stared.

She ruffled through his hair and he grinned.

Gaara felt happy,

"Gaara-sama," The boy said when he looked over noticing others in the room.

"Good to see you are doing well"

"Thanks for paying for the heart"

"Don't be," he said and smiled at the kid.

'Did Sabaku no Gaara the Kazekage smile, anyway that was generous of him' she claimed to herself.

'**Yeah and it was very HOT'**

'Great just what I need, you to ruin the moment'

'**Awh don't lie you luv me'**

'Just shut up and go back to where ever you were before'

'**:P'**

'So not mature'

"Can I talk to Sakura alone please" Yoshi pleaded.

"Of course" Gaara said and was followed out by Shikamaru and his sister.

"Sakura-chan arigato for helping me"

"No problem"

"Sakura-chan can you stay the night with me" he asked with a blush.

"Sure, you know what I always wanted a younger brother."

"Seriously Sakura-chan"

"Uh huh you know I will be turning 18 and my parents died on a mission couple years back it will be great to have company, so from now on call me Ane-chan"

He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, "Is it alright with you"

"I get an older sister I've never had one"

Eagerly he nodded his head and a grin formed on his face with tears dripping on the side. Little did they know Temari, Shikamaru and even Gaara was listening on their conversation.

"Okay come in you guys I know you've been listening"

Yoshi looked at them coming surprised how his new sister had sensed them.

"Hey you are so lucky Sakura to get a cute little brother like him"

"Hold on Temari there is just one thing before that can happen"

The boy and Temari looked at her.

"Gaara is it alright if I adopt this child to be my brother?"

He looked at the child they were desperate for someone's love just like his were when he was younger.

"See me tomorrow to sign some papers" he said, Sakura gave him a warm smile and mouthed a thank you. The child now grasped Sakura like never wanting to let go of what he now got a hold of.

"Sakura have you eaten anything yet?"

"Iie,"

"Let me get you something"

"Alright, I'll get Yoshi his dinner from the kitchen"

"I hate that food"

"Gomen Yoshi but if you want to build up your strength and play tomorrow you better eat"

"Hai"

Everyone chuckled at the naïve child but Sakura went to get food, they decide all to have dinner in Yoshi's recovery room.

After the child ate the hospital food and everyone finished there meals yoshi got tired but wanted to sleep in his Ane-chan's arms. So Sakura sat on the bed with Yoshi in her arms resting his head on her shoulders. Temari and Shikamaru went to get a little shut eye. As for Gaara he hasn't been much of a sleeper. Sakura could feel her ototo-chan heart beat and just smiled. Gaara couldn't help but stare.

"He's asleep, it's alright he won't awake"

He approached the boy and placed his hand on his heart,

"Gaara thank you for…"

"It's a pleasure" she could tell Gaara was longing to be held like this child and wants to be held.

"Gaara sit" she said.

He sat next to her as she shifted in the bed. She pulled him so that his back was on her chest and her brother in the other arm. If she could now see Gaara's face he was blushing.

"Sakura,"

"Shhh" she coaxd, "You seemed lonely, what are friends for" he just sat in that position the back of his head on her unoccupied shoulder.

'Friends' he was really happy.

"Temari tells me you have a hard time sleeping"

'Temari' he said,

'**You should thank your sister kid'**

"Try to get some rest" she stated.

'Please don't blush, please don't blush" she told herself over and over.

"Thank you" she smiled, he loved it and craved more of them as he shifted into his dream or what he thought was a dream.

--

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa everyone Gomen for the wait. From now on I have a poll on my profile Please vote for which story I should update? The highest number will be the story I update. Thanks for the reviews please continue to read and review I appreciate the feedback I have been getting Special thanks to:

1. 0000DragonLover00000

2. AlaskenWildflower

3. EstherAngelofDeath

4. Hao'sAnjul

5. KazekagesKittenXD

6. Lady AlyseB630

7. Metalicneko

8. Sandragon

9. ShadowYumii

10. Sister-Of-Shadows

11. Welshteen

12. sasha3000

13. shadow miko

14.a thousand cranes

15. BrokenHearted-Ninja

16. Xotina

17. soccercrazyfreak

Thanks

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	4. Shukaku what are you Planning?

Chapter 4: Shukaku what are you planning

Chapter 4: Shukaku what are you planning?

The sky began to lighten meaning the sun would soon follow, Gaara slowly awoke in attempt to not awake the other two. He crept out of Sakura's arm. He noticed that she slept sitting holding him and her brother the whole night, out of her grasp he carefully placed her to a laying position on the bed. Gazing upon her to make sure she wasn't awake due to his actions he noticed her face covered with strands of hair. Something in him gave him a push and now he was moving the pink strands from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Just as he was about to leave Sakura grabbed his wrist. He peered back to see her open drowsy emerald eyes.

"Arigato" she mumbled then fell back to sleep releasing her grip on him.

Gaara stood there, 'Arigato for what' he thought, 'she must have been dreaming' he concluded. Quickly he placed a blanket on them noticing that her hand was cold. He then left the hospital and vanished into his office.

'**Well how was your sleep kid' Shukaku stated with an evil smirk.**

'…'

**Shukaku began to laugh. **

'Just leave I have things to do before…' he began then Shukaku finished the statement.

'**The cherry blossom comes, what you have a date SCORE!'**

'NO she is adopting a brother'

'**Whatever she's coming, that all that matters'**

'What are you planning?'

'**Nothing'**

'Whatever you are planning stop now it won't work'

'**Well see…' with that Shukaku left.**

'Damn what the hell are you thinking' he shouted in his mind but was not answered.

He then began to search for document papers and other things necessary for the adoption Sakura was going to make.

An hour later at the hospital Sakura felt something missing she moved her arms slightly then awoke abruptly Gaara wasn't sleeping in her arms and she was laid down, with a blanket on top.

'He must have gone to work, he is Kazekage after all' she smiled 'he must have done this' she said looking at her new sleeping brother. She breezed her hands through his hair, then looked at the watch on the wall. '7:30 am better wash up' she thought to herself. She moved Yoshi carefully so that he wouldn't awake, then tucking the blanket on Yoshi and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead she walked out and went to take a quick shower.

"Damn I have no change of clothes" she stated.

A nurse from yesterday who had the shift overheard Sakura's dilemma.

"Haruno-san, good morning"

"Good morning"

"Come with me, I have an extra change of clothes you can wear I think it will fit"

"Arigato"

"No problem"

Sakura followed the nurse to the changing rooms. The nurse handed her a change of clothes, a towel, and a bottle of cherry scented shampoo. Sakura thanked the nurse and went into the shower rooms. Five minutes Sakura came out of the changing rooms wearing a green tank top with black Capri and a red vest. She took her dirty laundry to the laundry room located on the fourth floor, then proceeded to head to the kitchen to get breakfast for her and her new sibling. After completing her mission she took a tray of food with her to the third floor to the recovery room Yoshi was in. Placing the tray quietly on a table she made her way to the bed. With extreme gentleness she placed her hand on his heart to examine it.

'Good' she told herself. 'Better give him a quick healing session'

She pumped in Chakra tons so that it would heal the traced of the stitches she took of the stitches. She kept putting more so that he may be able to play and actually walk. After she was getting a little tired from using to much chakra she finished.

'nnnnhhh' Yoshi mumbled.

"Sakura-ane-chan" he said sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Ohayo little brother" she said ruffling his hair and grinning. "How was your sleep?"

"Great,"

'GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMMMBBBLLEEE'

He had a grin and his cheeks contained a faint red from embarrassment.

Sakura giggled, "Looks like someone's hungry let's eat" she said bringing the tray of food toward them.

His face slumped, "Is that from the hospital kitchen?"

"Yup, eat up so we can leave this place in the afternoon"

"Huh"

"You heard me we are leaving the hospital today you seem much better than yesterday"

"Hai, finally time to have fun"

She smirked, "Now eat the food or else you'll stay"

He began to stuff the food in his mouth.

'gullible' she put that as a mental note.

She looked at the watch

"I'm going to see Gaara-sama right now to sign a few papers I should be back soon I'll send Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru to come hang with you till I come back, Kay"

He nodded, "Come back soon and safe promise" he lifted his pinky in the air.

She placed her pinky in his, "Of course, try not to give them a hard time" he grinned.

Sakura left the room and went to the Kazekage building where she spotted Temari.

"Sakura-chan Ohayo"

"Ohayo Temari-chan, can you stay with Yoshi until I come back"

"Yup just let me get my lazy ass boyfriend and Barbie obsessed brother"

Sakura chuckled with Temari then left for the top floor.

Meanwhile in the office…

'**Where is that sexy girl' Shukaku kept muttering every ten seconds**.

(A/N: Poor Gaara)

'Will you shut up I have to get this done' Gaara finally said.

'Knock knock'

'**That has to be her**' said the exited demon said.

The door opened Gaara stared waiting.

"Hello bro"

'**Kill him' Shukaku stated.**

Gaara just stared at him. "What?"

"Don't stare I just wanted to say 'Hello bro' is it a crime"

'I should make it a crime' Gaara thought.

"Well Ja ne" he said leaving.

Gaara just sat there in the office signing more papers, he then heard a conversation happen on the other side of the door.

"Sakura how is Yoshi"

"Great I gave him a healing session when he was sleeping so he can leave today Kankuro"

"See you later, and beware of the stare"

Gaara overheard. 'Note to self hurt Kankuro' he told himself.

"Kankuro are you crazy by any chance" Sakura hollered.

"Maybe" and left it that as he headed somewhere else.

Sakura straightened her clothes and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

She entered, "Ohayo Gaara" she said.

"Ohayo"

She walked forward.

'**HOT'** Shukaku screamed.

Gaara noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes.

'She looks even hotter, I'll make a note that black and green are her color for later things' he smirked.

Gaara knew his demon was up to no good.

She waved her hand in front of Gaara, "Gaara are you okay?"

He snapped back to reality and gave a nod.

"Please sign these" handing her the pen and documents.

"Okay"

'You should have made her sign a contract letting us keep her here if you know what I mean'

'Can it you horny demon'

Sakura read and signed the papers.

"Finished" she said after 10 minutes of silence, and then handed the papers to Gaara. He checked over them carefully to make sure there was no error.

Sakura checked the watch, 'Yoshi is probably wondering what's taking me so late, and maybe I should get him some ice-cream.'

'Knock knock'

"Kazekage-sama"

"Enter"

"You have a lot of paper work again"

Gaara sighed the lady placed the massive amount of paperwork on his desk, the female left the office noticing Sakura and gave her a glare which Sakura returned.

"Gaara I can help you if you want" Sakura stated.

"Yoshi is waiting for you go"

"No it's alright Temari is with him right now"

"Alright, can you file these while I sign these"

She nodded,

'Come on she can do for us, you thinking what I am thinking' Shukaku stated.

'Leave' he said.

'**Nope time for my plan, and you better cooperate or else'**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for voting everyone. I will try to update as soon as possible but my evil social teacher is making it not possible for me. Anyway I am glad I have 28 reviews my goal is 42 so please do I will update as soon as I get 42 I will update this. No more polls from now on it's goals gomen about that.(also cause I am too fricken lazy) Gomen that this chapter doesn't contain much cough crappy cough. The next chapter will be better if you have any requests please tell me it may be posted in the next chapter.

Please continue to R&R

On behalf of Gaara, Sakura and GaaSakuforever thanks to the following for their support:

1. 0000DragonLover00000

2. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

3. AlaskenWildflower

4. EstherAngelofDeath

5. Figure.Skater.Bethany

6. Hao'sAnjul

7. KazekagesKittenXD

8. Lady AlyseB630

9. Metalicneko

10. Sandragon

11. ShadowYumii

12. Sister-Of-Shadows

13. Welshteen

14. benswife

15. darklightningdevil

16. memoniANDkyo

17. midnightsakura66

18. missladylaura

19. sasha3000

20. shadow miko

21. stream of tears

22. super-rat

23. BrokenHearted-Ninja

24. Petlover1

25. Sesshy'-Mate

26. Xotina

27. soccercrazyfreak

28. aznangel101

29. bloodREDhairedGIRL676

30. chesca13321

31. a thousand cranes

Thanks again mina-san (everyone)

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	5. Shakuku's plan unravels

Konnichi wa mina-san (everyone) arigato for the reviews I reached my goal that made me really glad

Konnichi wa mina-san (everyone) arigato for the reviews I reached my goal that made me really glad. Now onto the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Shukaku's plan unravels

Recap: ))))))))))

"Gaara I can help you if you want" Sakura stated.

"Yoshi is waiting for you go"

"No it's alright Temari is with him right now"

"Alright, can you file these while I sign these"

She nodded,

'Come on she can do for us, you thinking what I am thinking' Shukaku stated.

'Leave' he said.

'**Nope time for my plan, and you better cooperate or else'**

End of Recap: )))))))

'Whatever you have planned I will not cooperate and there is nothing you can do to make me'

'**There is one thing'**

'What?'

'**Are you really sure you want to know'**

'…'

'**Alright then, just wanted to tell you I can still use some of your sand'**

'No you can't your just a figment of my mind'

'**On the contrary they may have taken most of me out but some of my control on the sand still lingers'**

'That is not possible, I have everything under my control'

'**Nope and if you want proof then just watch me, now let's start with our cherry blossom'**

'You will not touch her'

'**PPFFTT you think that will stop me, I know let me tell you of my plan and watch you struggle it will be fun'**

'Grrrr'

'**First I was thinking we close all exits, then a little shade'**

'Shut up'

'**Third supposedly she somehow fell back on the couch and you happened to slip'**

'No shut up'

Sakura meanwhile was looking at Gaara with a questioning look.

'I wonder what's wrong with him' Sakura thought.

'**I don't know but Yoshi is waiting the sooner you finish th e sooner I get to meet my new bro and get to know him better'** her inner claimed.

'Is it me or does he look like he has something on his mind'

'**Just you, but now that you mention it you guys are alone in the room and'**

'For god's sake I thought you I told you to get rid of any stupid things to mention you perv, you're just like Jiriya'

'**At least I am trying to think of my future'**

'What future we are going to have a new brother that is all from now on'

'**But I want a boyfriend and…'**

'…'

'**Hey Sakura, Sakura gomen I didn't mean that'**

'Just leave'

Her inner did as instructed with another Gomen. You could say Sakura was still hung about her broken heart she would always avoid any subject with 'love' in it. Even when Ino and herself went to the theatre she would always make sure to go see a thriller or all action movie. You could say she was running away, trying not to be hurt again.

She sighed and went back to filing the documents, soon she realized that the pile of paper in her hand was sorted and filed.

With Gaara and Shukaku,

'**Fourth mouth to mouth, then…well let's just say she'll be screaming your name'**

"SHUT UP" Gaara said loudly.

Sakura turned, "Is everything alright Gaara?" she asked him hesitantly.

'**Time it started don't you think'** Shukaku said, **'Now you do it or I will'**

'No it will never happen, I won't let you harm her and I won't either'

'Make your choice boy, you have 1 min'

"Gaara are you okay you seem spacey?" she said approaching. She didn't notice it but it was provoking Shukaku even more"

'**MAKE YOUR CHOICE' Shukaku stated.**

"Sakura leave"

"Gaara are you alright?" she said seeing him cower back clutching his head.

"Leave"

"Let me help you, tell me what's wrong"

'**Fine kid since you seem to be resisting quite well just kiss her and I will take that instead'**

"Sakura Gomen" he whispered and stalked forward and slammed his lips into hers.

))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note**: Gomen for the wait everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update the next chapter as soon as I get 70 reviews and Gomen that it's short the next chapter will be longer (I think) :P well status I have 44 reviews so till 70 reviews Bye!

Thanks to the following for there reviews or adding my story to there alerts or favourites:

1. 0000DragonLover00000

2. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

3. 1m-pr1n7

4. AlaskenWildflower

5. DarkMage6

6. EstherAngelofDeath

7. Figure.Skater.Bethany

8. Hao'sAnjul

9. KazekagesKittenXD

10. Lady AlyseB630

11. Metalicneko

12. Sandragon

13. Satan's Little Girl

14. ShadowYumii

15. Sister-Of-Shadows

16. Welshteen

17. benswife

18. darklightningdevil

19. memoniANDkyo

20. midnightsakura66

21. missladylaura

22. sasha3000

23. shadow miko

24. stream of tears

25. super-rat

26. BrokenHearted-Ninja

27. Petlover1

28. Sesshy'-Mate

29. Xotina

30. aznangel101

31. bloodREDhairedGIRL676

32. soccercrazyfreak

33. EstherAngelofDeath

34. a thousand cranes

35. chesca13321

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

Ps I will make a 'We love Yoshi club for this story if you would like to be added please send a review or PM me.


	6. Stained tears

Chapter 6: Stained tears

Chapter 6: Stained tears

Here are the members of the we love Yoshi club, if you like Yoshi send me a message or a review telling me you want to join kay…

**The We Love Yoshi Club from my story 'His Pick': GaaSakuforever, Welshteen, stream of tears**

RECAP: )))))))))))))

'_**MAKE YOUR CHOICE' Shukaku stated.**_

"_Sakura leave"_

"_Gaara are you alright?" she said seeing him cower back clutching his head._

"_Leave"_

"_Let me help you, tell me what's wrong"_

'_**Fine kid since you seem to be resisting quite well just kiss her and I will take that instead'**_

"_Sakura Gomen" he whispered and stalked forward and slammed his lips into hers._

END OF RECAP: ))))

Sakura's eyes widen as she felt his lips slam into hers, 'Why?' she told herself, 'Why are you kissing me?' she broke the kiss and quickly ran out of the room a tear dropped to the floor and Gaara saw it.

Gaara stood there, 'Gomen'

'Hey kid you could tell her I did it if it helps,'

'I don't thinks she will talk to me ever thanks to you'

'Why me? Isn't it enough I had my heart already broken isn't it enough.' A single tear ran down her cheek.

She pushed away from him two seconds after contact, she didn't even look at him as she ran out of the room, and there was no hesitation. Sakura practically ran to the girls washroom in the hospital.

**Sakura's POV (point of view)**

I couldn't take it anymore, as soon as I realized he was kissing me I left. I ran. I don't want to be hurt again. The only place I really knew was the hospital and the Kazekage building. No way, I can't go back to the Kazekage building he would be there I just can't face him. There was no way I could tell Temari she wouldn't understand and probably scream at him, Shikamaru would tell everyone back home I don't want to be pitied. Kankuro I'm not sure I don't really know him he probably wouldn't understand. Well there is only one person Yoshi. He is going to be family. 'Wait maybe it was payment for letting me adopt Yoshi'. Naruto I wish you were here right now, I need to talk to someone or else I am going to…I let a long sigh escape out of my mouth.

I wiped the traces of my stained tear residue on my face then went to the nearest sink. I can't look sad not in front of my new brother I can't let these things get to me, I have to be strong. That is not my Shinobi way.

'Snap out of it Sakura' I told myself as I clapped my face. 'He did not kiss me he slipped and then, no he did not kiss' I denied the fact altogether.

**Inner Sakura's POV (Point of view)**

'**She is so in denial, I actually didn't mind him kissing us at all. Well the only thing that puzzles me now is, why did he kiss us, like come on this is Sabaku no Gaara.'**

Normal POV (Point of view)

Sakura straightened out her clothes put on a smile and left the washroom,

(Author's Note:** Sakura does not yet know of Gaara's situation with the marriage)**

'Knock Knock'

"Come in" Temari yelled.

Sakura entered.

"nee-chan your back" Yoshi said and jumped on Sakura enveloping her in a hug.

"It seems someone missed me, were you a good boy will I was gone."

He smirked, Temari and Kankuro groaned. "Troublesome" Shikamaru added.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I was just playing a friendly game of hide and go seek."

"Yeah you left out the part where you locked Shikamaru and Temari in a janitor's closet"

Kankuro stated.

"Hey they wanted it"

Temari flushed and Shikamaru turned his gaze.

Sakura laughed, "Looks like I have a fun little brother, can't wait to see what you're up to next."

"So Sakura-chan did you get those papers signed"

"Yup," she stated and hid her sad face under a smile.

"So let's celebrate" Temari shouted while throwing her fist in the air.

"Alright just let me get changed." Sakura said as she left for the laundry room and found her dry clothes. She quickly changed out of her outfit and placed the clothes from before in the laundry.

"Um can I go see my friends" Yoshi asked.

"Hai, why not" Sakura said as she took his hand and he led the way to the orphanage, with Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro.

"YOSHI" A group of kids called as they entered the orphanage.

"Mayu-chan, Sachi, Toya, Momo-chan," he shouted and let go of Sakura's hand running up to the orphans, he looked a little worried. "Where is Ayumi-chan?" Sakura came up to the children and noticed a hint of red on Yoshi's cheeks. "Who is Ayumi-chan?" Sakura asked.

The girls giggled. "She's my best friend we've been in the orphanage together since we were two."

A girl with silver hair and yellowish orange eyes, wearing a navy top and a black short came in.

"So let me guess you must be Ayumi-chan" Sakura said putting her for the girl to shake which she did happily. 'So cute', Sakura thought.

"Oh guys this is my new big sis, she adopted me. Her name is Sakura-ane-chan"

The girls came beside Sakura and looked at her, "Ane-chan, can we call you that" the girls asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

An hour later….

Author's note: I am skipping to after the dinner and they arrive home and with Yoshi for the first time.

"Gaara Dinner" Temari shouted.

"I'll take Yoshi to my room" sakura stated, "he looks tired"

Yoshi couldn't disagree with Sakura as he was still on her back.

Flash Back: on the way home Yoshi was getting tired and Sakura carried him piggy back style.

On the way upstairs Gaara on his way out of the washroom and Sakura carrying her brother met.

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far I am glad for the reviews that I am getting (Gomen for the shortness again). Once I get 80 reviews I will update so far I have received 69. So that means 11 reviews and I will update. Thanks to the following for their support for either adding me to their favorites list, favorite authors, story alerts, and author alerts:

1. 0000DragonLover00000

2. 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

3. 1m-pr1n7

4. ACELUVER

5. AlaskenWildflower

6. Bloody and Broken

7. DarkMage6

8. EstherAngelofDeath

9. Fairy Of Anime

10. Hao'sAnjul

11. KazekagesKittenXD

12. Lady AlyseB630

13. Metalicneko

14. Of.Two.minds

15. Sandragon

16. Satan's Little Girl

17. ShadowYumii

18. Sister-Of-Shadows

19. SkateboardingChick

20. Welshteen

21. benswife

22. darklightningdevil

23. memoniANDkyo

24. midnightsakura66

25. missladylaura

26. puppet-sempia

27. sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120

28. sasha3000

29. shadow miko

30. stream of tears

31. super-rat

32. xoLovelyEyesox

33. xurbanangelx

34. BrokenHearted-Ninja

35. Dusk's Hinode

36. Insomniatic-love

37. Lange des Morts

38. Neko4

39. Petlover1

40. Sesshy'-Mate

41. Xotina

42. aznangel101

43. bloodREDhairedGIRL676

44. darklightningdevil

45. dumbducky16186

46. soccercrazyfreak

47. Welshteen

48. darkcrystalwings

49. a thousand cranes

50. chesca13321

51. SakuraEmma29

52. Nyanonymous

Thanks again.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	7. Ignore it!

Chapter 7: Ignore it

Chapter 7: Ignore it!!

Recap:

On the way upstairs Gaara on his way out of the washroom and Sakura carrying her brother met.

End of Recap:

'Calm down, handle this like a Shinobi would. Just bow and say good night. Remember this is a mission till I get back home.' She told herself.

"Goodnight Kazekage-sama" she stated walking past him.

'What, she's talking to me'

'**Well start talking back'**

"Haruno-san"

She paused, not turning her head.

"About earlier"

"Its fine, you should go eat dinner before it gets cold. Good night." With those final words she stepped in her given room and shut the door with her leg.

'**Well at least she talked to you' Shukaku stated.**

'Quite it's lucky she is even talking to me'

'**Well looks like someone wants to talk to her'**

'Shut up, stupid demon. It's not like that'

'**Care to explain to me what's not like that'**

'Your in my brain figure it out'

'**Too lazy'**

'Not my problem'

In the room,

"Ane-chan"

"Oh Yoshi I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Iie, something is upsetting you."

"Huh"

"You were faking a smile in the hospital your eyes seemed to have watered."

"You like Ayami-chan a lot don't you,"

He blushed.

"See I knew it, she is very cute"

He nodded.

"Well does she like you back?"

He nodded again.

"Do you like me to be your sister?"

"Yup" he said holding her hand.

"That's good to know"

"You're changing the subject" Yoshi claimed.

"Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow ahead of us" Sakura mumbled.

After she saw him deep in his sleep she opened the window and walked up the wall to the roof. She sat on the edge of the railing looking on Suna and the full moon. It wasn't so bad the desert wasn't really cold tonight like she thought it would be. Unaware a pair of eyes that watched her. After a couple of sighs were released she turned and saw someone else's shadow on the floor. Looking up she claimed his eyes on hers. Crimson Red hair now was a dark bloody shade; light aqua was now a pale green-blue. Silence just grew between them until Sakura managed to stutter a couple of words out.

"Kazekage-sama um how long have you been…"

She was interrupted by his words.

"Just got in, Haruno-san, about before"

"No it's alright I've completely forgotten about that" she said with a small smile, a fake smile.

"No it's not alright," Gaara stated.

Meanwhile Yoshi faked to sleep and crawled his way to the roof, at least that's where he expected his sister to be, where else can you go when the.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Yoshi froze in place and slowly turned his head innocently. "Nothing"

"Yeah right, nothing my mmmmm" Temari held Kankuro's mouth before could complete his sentence.

"So troublesome, kid it's obvious, you are trying to find where your sister is right"

"How did you, NO! Hey why are you guys here?"

"Almost same reason as you I sure," Temari interceded.

"And that would be…" Yoshi stated innocently.

"Your sister is on the roof, and Gaara wasn't in his room. We left his food in the kitchen and he hasn't come for it yet."

"She has been acted strangely in the hospital" Shikamaru stated.

"I'm not the only one to notice then something must have happened before she came" Yoshi proclaimed.

"Well she went to fill out papers for you adoption, and she was kinda late"

"Something must have happened then"

They all stood and pondered,

Back on the roof,

"Haruno you are not yourself"

"And how do you know me" she stated, "I'm tired if you'll excuse me I must get some rest."

'**She does have an excellent point,'**

'Will you shut up?'

As she strode her way almost past him he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't remember excusing you," he stated.

'The nerve of this guy'

"Gomen Kazekage-sama, may I request your permission to get some much needed rest" She said smugly.

"No you may not" he mocked. As she finally got her wrist back and gently massaged it.

"Haruno 'the kiss' meant nothing, Shukaku even if you disbelieve me has some of him left in me."

'**So he didn't mean the kiss, just like Uchiha a cold hearted bastard' her inner described.**

'I don't think he's lying though, I'm pretty sure Naruto wouldn't joke about Kyuubi'

"So what does Shukaku have to do with the kiss?"

'Did he just say kiss,' a couple of whispers behind the door where a couple of related nin, and boy stood.

"It's hard to explain?"

"Alright then I will just leave" she began as she proceeded.

Once again he grabbed her wrist a little tighter making her wince.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave"

Sakura just stayed in her position looking into his eyes as he began to move his lips.

"Shukaku took part in controlling me at that moment; he would have made me do other"

"Other what?" Sakura asked.

'**Please do tell' Shukaku teased with a giant grin.**

'Not helping' Gaara practically stated.

'Do you actually believe him' Sakura asked her inner.

'**Maybe, I have heard that Shukaku even though is one of the strongest demons, has a bad rep for his lets say perverted-ness'**

'Is that even a word'

'**Maybe'**

'Are you sure,'

'**Yes if you want I can do some more research'**

'No, I can trust your word'

"Even though it's hard to believe, I believe you" Sakura stated. "After all friends have to trust one another"

"WTF" Kankuro yelled, bringing all attention to him.

"IDIOT what the hell did I deserve an idiotic brother like you" temari stated with a smack. Yoshi and Shikamaru hugged each other in fear.

"Your girlfriend is scary" Yoshi stuttered.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru managed to say after being a little shocked.

All of a sudden they all stopped in fear as they saw two shadows approach them.

**Author's note**: Konnichi-wa mina-san, I finally updated, I am going to try and finish some of my old fics so I can put new stories up.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


End file.
